Disease discovery and disease definition are critical first steps in elucidating pathogenetic mechanisms of cancer. Most insights into the molecular pathogenesis of lymphomas have followed on the heels of a precise elucidation of the disease entity based on clinical, pathological, or immunophenotypic grounds. Our work focuses on the definition of malignant lymphomas as tumors of the immune system, delineation of new disease entities, studies related to the pathophysiology of malignant lymphomas, and clinical correlations including prognosis and response to treatment. In July 2001, the WHO Classification of Tumours of the Hematopoietic and Lymphoid Tissues was published by the International Agency for Research on Cancer (IARC Press). The WHO classification was based on the REAL classification, published in 1994 by the International Lymphoma Study Group, and represented an extension of those diagnostic principles and categories. 2004 marks the ten-year anniversary of that publication, which is the most highly cited paper in clinical medicine over the past 10 years. The WHO monograph, which ensued culminated five years of work by more than 100 internationally recognized hematopathologists, hematologists and oncologists. This work reflects many of the contributions from our laboratory and others to define disease entities. It is a significant milestone, as it is the first classification of hematolymphoid neoplasia to receive worldwide acceptance. It is also a roadmap for future investigations, as it highlights areas requiring further investigation and study. One such area is the nature of the pathogenetic pathways in Bcl-2 negative follicular lymphomas. Overexpression of Bcl-2 protein has been known to play a role in the pathogenesis of follicular lymphoma (FL). However, 10-15% of FLs are negative for Bcl-2 by immunohistochemistry, raising the possibility that another gene product(s) may provide prosurvival signal(s). We used reverse phase protein microarray to analyze lysates of follicle center cells isolated by laser capture microdissection from: Bcl-2+ FL, Bcl-2- FL and reactive follicular hyperplasia (FH) (nine cases each group). TUNEL assay confirmed similar and reduced levels of apoptosis in Bcl-2+ FL and Bcl-2- FL, indicating the likelihood of Bcl-2-independent inhibition of apoptosis. Arrays were quantitatively analyzed with antibodies to proteins involved in the apoptotic pathway. As expected, Bcl-2 levels were up to eight-fold higher in Bcl-2+ FL than in FH and Bcl-2- FL. However, there was no difference in levels of Mcl-1 and survivin among these three groups. Bcl-X(L) showed a trend for increased expression in Bcl-2- FL as compared with Bcl-2+ FL, although the differences did not reach statistical significance (P>0.1). The increase in Bcl-X(L) may provide an alternative antiapoptotic signal in FL negative for Bcl-2 protein. Interestingly, Bax expression was higher in FL (Bcl-2+ or -) than in FH (P=0.001). Notably, phospho-Akt (Ser-473) was increased in FL (Bcl-2+ or -) (P<0.03) with increased phospho-Bad (Ser-136), as compared with levels in FH. The activation of the Akt/Bad pathway provides further evidence of prosurvival signals in FL, independent of Bcl-2 alone. These data suggest that nodal FL represents a single disease with a final common biochemical pathway. (Lab Invest 2004) We continued our studies of peripheral T-cell lymphoma by reporting rare T-cell lymphomas that occur in patients with B-cell chronic lymphocytic leukemia. Chronic lymphocytic leukemia (CLL) is associated with increased risk of malignancy, but the occurrence of other lymphomas, in particular T-cell lymphomas, is rare. We identified 7 cases of peripheral T-cell malignancy associated with B-cell-derived CLL from the files of two institutions over a 20-year period. The presence of both B and T lymphoproliferative disorders was confirmed in all cases by immunophenotype and in 6 cases by gene rearrangements. Six patients developed peripheral T-cell lymphoma (PTCL), unspecified, during the course of CLL (10-168 months). In all 5 evaluable cases, the cells had a cytotoxic T-cell phenotype; the sixth case was CD56+, but TIA-1 and Granzyme B could not be studied. A seventh patient with CLL developed mycosis fungoides, and an aggressive NK cell leukemia. To investigate possible risk factors for the development of PTCL, we screened 100 unselected peripheral blood samples from newly diagnosed CLL patients by PCR for the presence of clonal T cell populations. We found evidence of clonal T-cell expansion in 8 patients and increased lymphocytes with large granular lymphocyte morphology in 7 of 8 cases. The immunophenotype was assessed by multicolor flow cytometry and in 4 cases the T-cell expansion was composed of either CD3+/CD8+ or CD3+/CD4-/CD8- cells. The cytotoxic nature of the clonal T-cell expansions in the peripheral blood correlates with the cytotoxic nature of the PTCLs, but their role in the subsequent development of T-cell lymphomas is still unclear. PTCL following CLL should be distinguished from typical Richter syndrome, which it can mimic clinically (Am J Surg Pathol 2004).Considerable insight has been obtained in recent years regarding the heterogeneity of diffuse large B-cell lymphoma. However, one subtype that remains poorly defined is plasmablastic lymphoma. To determine the significance of plasmablastic differentiation in DLBCL and examine the heterogeneity of lymphomas with these characteristics, we examined 50 DLBCLs with low/absent CD20/CD79a and an immunophenotype indicative of terminal B-cell differentiation (MUM1/CD38/CD138/EMA-positive). We were able to define several distinct subgroups. Twenty-three tumors were classified as plasmablastic lymphoma of the oral mucosa type and showed a monomorphic population of immunoblasts with no or minimal plasmacytic differentiation. Most patients were HIV+ and EBV was positive in 74%. Eleven (48%) cases presented in the oral mucosa, but the remaining presented in other extranodal (39%) or nodal (13%) sites. Sixteen cases were classified as plasmablastic lymphoma with plasmacytic differentiation. These were composed predominantly of immunoblasts and plasmablasts, but in addition exhibited more differentiation to mature plasma cells. Only 33% were HIV+, EBV was detected in 62%, and 44% had nodal presentation. Nine cases, morphologically indistinguishable from the previous group, were secondary extramedullary plasmablastic tumors occurring in patients with prior or synchronous plasma cell neoplasms, classified as multiple myeloma in 7 of the 9. Two additional neoplasms were an HHV-8+ extracavitary variant of primary effusion lymphoma and an ALK+ DLBCL. HHV-8 was examined in 39 additional cases, and was negative in all. In conclusion, DLBCLs with plasmablastic differentiation are a heterogeneous group of neoplasms with different clinicopathological characteristics that may correspond to different entities (Am J Surg Pathol 2004).